


Blinding Glory

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Paraphilias, Physical Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You can vividly remember back when you were a child, how much you wanted to be like him, like the almighty and strong Ozai. The story your father had told you of him always amazed you.Now, you only feel disgust for yourself for not seeing his true self.
Relationships: Ozai (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Ozai (Avatar)/You
Kudos: 8





	Blinding Glory

“Shanti...”, the deep, venomous voice of fire lord Ozai had put an end to your sleep and your eyelids opened up in an instant. 

Normally a man such as himself would not bother to wake you up by his own, but none of the servants he had sent could to this very simple task. 

His eyes alone let you shiver in fear, and immediately you tried to focus on some spot in your private dorm. Ozai sat down on the edge of your bed which made this even more worse. 

The thought of this man's presence let alone him being actually with you...

You wanted to cry-

“I hope you are alright.”, he asked with threatening voice. 

“I'm sorry I didn't feel very well, I should have told you.”, you said dryly, desperately not wanting to lower his already poor mood any further. Silence fell upon the two of you, and you quietly waited for his response but nothing. 

“Get dressed. Ursa and I are waiting for you.”  
His only response, the tone of his voice was monotone and you simply observed him leaving you alone once more.

A moment passed till you sat up and tried to fight of the urge to vomit right then and there.


End file.
